


Meeting the Father

by Hackney123



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hackney123/pseuds/Hackney123
Summary: On a visit to Ainsley’s flat   Sam Seaborn discovers her Father is visiting.  His security detail are not too happy either.
Relationships: Ainsley Hayes/Sam Seaborn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Meeting the Father

After three months of spending the weekends discussing points of law with Ainsley either at her flat or his Sam checked that he was still expected that Friday and was told to make sure he was not late. Leo had stopped asking awkward questions as had the Washington Press Corps. Now if the House would drop it as well. Sam arrived at Ainsley’s flat with his security detail and Ainsley let them in to do their customary sweep. This time the sweep took slightly longer than normal. Sam’s lead agent, Andrew, came back and asked Ainsley.  
‘Who is that man in your living room?’  
‘That is my Father he stopped by for a visit.’  
‘I will have to remain in the room while he is there as we have not done a security check on him.’  
Ainsley let out an exasperated sigh as she let Sam in the other agent promptly took up station at the door. As they all entered the door Andrew stood just inside the room where he could see Ainsley’s Father.  
‘Dad this is Sam he is the friend I was talking about.’  
‘Who is the other man?’  
‘There is no need to worry about him.’  
‘Ainsley who is he?’  
‘He is part of my security detail. He is there in case anyone attacks me, or when she is with me Ainsley.’ Sam answered.  
‘Why do you need a security detail?’  
‘A precautionary measure as there have been threats made. Not against Ainsley though.’  
‘Young man you already have two strikes against you.’  
‘Sir as we have just met how can I have two strikes against me?’  
‘First strike you are dating my daughter and the second strike is that you are a Democrat. Now I have a table for three booked, so we have to leave.’  
‘Excuse me Sir but where is the table booked?’ Andrew asked.  
‘That is none of your business we are going to dinner you can tag along of you wish.’  
‘Sorry to disagree with you sir but it is my business as we need to do a security sweep first.’  
‘If your sweep is anything like what you did when you came through earlier it does not impress. But if you need to know it is Old Ebbitt.’  
Andrew took out his phone and called a number he had on speed dial. When they answered he said. ‘You have a reservation for Hayes there will be a security detail accompanying that party.’ He then turned to Mr Hayes no problem with that restaurant we do not have to do a sweep. We will be going in the back way though.’  
Ainsley let out another exasperated sigh 'can we go now?.' Andrew said into his wrist ‘Princeton and party on the move heading to Old Ebbitt.’ When they got outside Mr Hayes said, ‘My car is over here.’  
‘We will use our cars if you do not mind Sir.’ Was Andrew’s response as two town cars pulled up. Andrew opened the rear of the first one so that Mr Hayes could get in first then Ainsley with Sam going in last. The cars left and headed out during the drive there was silence. Sam and Ainsley discreetly held hands. On arriving at the Old Ebbitt they were shown down to the downstairs dining room. Sam groaned inwardly when he noticed the ranking member of the Armed Services Committee having dinner with the Secretary of Defense. He nodded politely to the two men as they were shown to their table. Mr Hayes noted that they appeared to be in a private dining area. No sooner had they sat down than a waiter appeared with the menus. Ainsley asked for a Fresca, Sam asked for a Samuel Adams and Mr Hayes asked for a Cabernet Sauvignon. As they were studying their menus Sam asked.  
‘Excuse me sir but Ainsley did not tell me your name what should I call you?’  
‘Mr Hayes will be fine. Why were you referred to as Princeton?’  
‘A security precaution I presume I was given it as I graduated Summa Cum Laude from Princeton. I do not know how they work out the names, but all senior staff have code names it makes it quicker and stops people knowing how is going where.’  
The waiter arrived with the drinks. They ordered their food and while they waited there was very stilted conversation as the two men had nothing in common. Mr Hayes intending to frighten Sam took out his gun and placed it on the table. He realised his mistake when he saw six guns pointed at him. Sam who would have liked nothing better for Mr Hayes to be carted off said.  
‘It is alright he was only making a point there is no danger. Mr Hayes for your own safety I would put that away.’  
‘Thier reactions are quick but where did the other agents from?’  
‘Probably from the Defense Department security.’  
At that point the food arrived while they were eating Sam asked.  
‘Mr Hayes how long will you be in Washington for?’  
‘I will be in Washington for a week, but I am staying at the St Regis not with my daughter. She explained that you will be spending the weekend working on the text for the replacement to the INF treaty. Trust you Democrats to want to change a perfectly adequate treaty.’  
Sam decided not to rise to the bait instead he deftly changed the subject. ‘So are you in law as well.’  
‘No, I have an honourable job I work for a shipping company.’  
‘Before I joined this administration, I worked for a firm that handled shipping matters. Our clients only seemed interested in saving money and not in making sure the ships were seaworthy.’  
‘You two stop it. We are going to have a civilised meal and act like adults.’  
‘I do not understand what was wrong with that Cliff Calley he was a nice respectable republican lawyer.’  
Ainsley did not answer but simply carried on eating the rest of the meal passed without incident and Mr Hayes was dropped off at his car. Sam and Ainsley went back to her apartment where they stayed until going to work on the Monday.

  
During the Monday morning press briefing CJ was caught off guard by a question from a reporter she did not know.  
‘CJ a source at the Defense Department tells me that Sam Seaborn had dinner on Friday at the Old Ebbitt with Ainsley Hayes and a gentleman who may be her Father judging by what was described as a strained conversation. Is there likely to be an announcement in the future. Also, what is the White House position on the matter.’  
‘The White House does not comment on the private lives of members of staff. I have not been made aware of any circumstances that would require an announcement from the White House.’  
After a number of reporters started shouting CJ said ‘Steve.’  
‘For the last three months we have not been pressing the point of Sam and Ainsley spending the weekend arguing points of law. If there is more to it than arguing law, we should be told.’  
‘If I have an update, I will let you have one. The position remains that we do not comment on the private lives of members of staff.’  
Leaving the press briefing room CJ raised an eyebrow at Carol who ran ahead to warn Sam that CJ was coming for him. Sam having watched the briefing was expecting the visit.  
‘Sam Seaborn can you give me one reason why I should not use the cricket bat that Lionel Tribbey gave me on your head.’  
‘Ainsley’s Father is in Washington for a week and took me and Ainsley to dinner on Friday. We then spent the weekend arguing the law in relation to a matter where she is preparing the Amicus brief for the Supreme Court.’  
‘So long as that was all that was going on.’ With that CJ departed.


End file.
